


sneaking out

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: “Lady, how would you like to go to a feast and hear a singer?” Lady simply tilts her head but Sansa takes this to mean yes. Sansa opens her door slightly, then goes to sit on her bed and she closes her eyes and concentrates.When she opens her eyes, it's with Lady's black and white vision and ultra sharp senses. Lady-Sansa makes her way out of the room (it's strange to see Sansa-Sansa laying on her bed with her eyes closed) and she trots through the castle halls, heading for the banquet. With Lady's hearing, the voices and laughter and music lead the way.or: Sansa is confined to her rooms and decides to sneak out and, of course, gets caught
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 27
Kudos: 204





	sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr Halloween event. Prompt: wargs

Sansa paces her room in a fury.

It's the third night of Father's name day celebrations and a _singer_ has come to Winterfell. A real singer! All the way from Kings Landing! And here she is, banished to her rooms, all because she and Arya got into another fight. Mother had scolded them both and called them too old to be acting this way (though really, this is hardly the worst fight they've ever had).

  
Perhaps it's true, she's six and ten now, old enough to marry, and Arya is no longer a child either. She _loves_ Arya, but no one can quite get under her skin like her sister can (Sansa supposes no one can get under Arya's skin like she can, they know each other too well).

But there's a _singer_ and she wants so desperately to hear him. When Father had turned down King Robert's offer as Hand, effectively turning down a betrothal to Joffrey, her dreams of going South had been dashed (though with everything that's happened in the South, she can't say she's too upset – Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding and King Robert was killed by a boar. Father says the South is in chaos, but they're safe here, in the North).

Lady makes a soft noise when Sansa lets out an exasperated huff and suddenly she has an idea.

“Lady, how would you like to go to a feast and hear a singer?” Lady simply tilts her head but Sansa takes this to mean yes. Sansa opens her door slightly, then goes to sit on her bed and she closes her eyes and concentrates.

Of all her siblings, she knows she's the worst at warging. After they'd gotten their direwolves, bedridden Bran had learned to do it first, followed quickly by Jon, then Robb and Arya. Rickon was so young, it's hard to tell when he first started doing it. Bran was the best at it because he practiced the most, but Jon wasn't far behind, much to Robb and Arya's dismay. Sansa herself had never had too much of an interest and had only learned because it's what the others were doing. Plus, Father said it was a Stark trait and as much as she loves the idea of the South and takes after her Mother in looks, she _is_ a Stark.

But because she never practiced very much, she finds herself only able to do it with Lady (Bran can fly with birds and she knows Arya often slips into the cats of the castle).

When she opens her eyes, it's with Lady's black and white vision and ultra sharp senses. Lady-Sansa makes her way out of the room (it's strange to see Sansa-Sansa laying on her bed with her eyes closed) and she trots through the castle halls, heading for the banquet. With Lady's hearing, the voices and laughter and music lead the way.

She's just about to head inside when Jory catches her. Most people are wary of the direwolves, but Jory is one of the braver men and he often handles them when the Starks are unable to. He sees her and sighs and catches hold of the fur on the back of her neck.

“Oh no, no food for you,” he chides and pushes to turn her away from the hall. He's no match for a direwolf, but Sansa has no desire to fight or hurt him, and so she lets out a whine instead. “I thought you were supposed to be the well behaved one,” Jory grumbles.

“I'll take her.”

She barely heard Jon's footsteps approach and Jory looks up in relief. He lets go of Lady-Sansa and nods to Jon and goes back to his post.

“Come on,” Jon sighs and leads her down the hall and around the corner. “Did you think no one would notice a Direwolf at the feast?” he asks her when they're out of earshot of Jory. “I know Lady's smaller than the others, but she's still the size of a small horse.”

_He knows_ Sansa thinks and it's almost enough to break her connection, but she holds tight. _How does he know?_

Jon scratches at his newly grown beard in thought (he looks so much like Father sometimes, it's hard to believe he's actually their cousin. She's heard Uncle Brandon and Father looked alike, so she supposes it makes sense, but Jon looks more like Father than Robb does). He leads her through more corridors until finally they're at a rarely used servant's door in the back of the banquet hall, which he cracks open so that she can see inside.

“There, you should even be able to see him when he starts singing.”

She isn't sure how Jon knows she's in Lady and she isn't sure how he knows she came to see the singer, but she's grateful that he does. The singer is just beginning and her heart is filled with joy at the first notes of _Six Maids in a Pool_.

After a moment, Jon leans down with a smile and murmurs in Lady-Sansa's ear, “after this, you really should apologize to Arya, you were quite in the wrong,” and it startles her and she wants to turn to him and stomp her foot and say _I was not!_ She's so annoyed that she loses her grip on Lady and she sits up abruptly in bed and nearly screams in frustration.

_Jon_ , she thinks furiously, _he did that on purpose_. He _knows_ she can't hold her warging when she gets upset.

Her heart is thrumming wildly as she tries to think of a way to get back at him. He likes teasing her the most out of all of his cousins, she's not sure why. He seems to _enjoy_ arguing with her and riling her up (she can just imagine him, standing with Lady and laughing with his triumph, _oh_ it makes her blood boil). She's not good at tricks and pranks, perhaps she _will_ apologize to Arya and have Arya help her think up some retaliation. That will show him.

Yes, she resolves, she'll get back at Jon somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to take a break from writing but this kinda wouldn't leave my head when I looked at the prompts again, so I wrote it. Not sure if I'm doing the rest of the Halloween week prompts, but I have zero self control, so maybe?
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at cellsshapedlikestars.tumblr.com


End file.
